oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Priest in Peril
Priest in Peril is the first quest to take place in Morytania, and was previously required to enter the region. At the command of King Roald, you must head to the temple of Paterdomus to aid the monk Drezel with recovering the temple. Official description Walkthrough A Missing Monk Start the quest in the Varrock palace by talking to King Roald. He tells you that he has lost contact with a monk, who goes by the name of Drezel, who is a friend at the Paterdomus. The king wants you to go check on him and return with any information about the temple. The Temple on the Salve Follow the path out of eastern Varrock to the north-east to reach the temple. Knock on the door and an unidentified person claiming to be Drezel from inside the temple will ask if you will help him by killing the dog nearby. Tell him you will and climb down the dungeon entrance north of the temple, and then kill the level 29 Cerberus. A "Ring of Recoil kill" will not count for the completion of this battle unless some damage from a weapon is inflicted upon the monster. After defeating the dog, go back to the temple and knock again. You will hear the voice from earlier, but with a tinge of laughter, telling you to speak to King Roald. Head back to Varrock Palace and talk to King Roald again. King Roald becomes enraged, and explains that the "dog" was guarding the temple from attack from the vampyres and other monsters in Morytania. He instructs you to go back and fix the problem right away. Team Zamorak Once you reach the temple, enter it. You will immediately be greeted by many Zamorakian priests. Kill one of the level 30 Monks of Zamorak to get a Golden Key. Go to the top floor of the temple, where you find the monk, Drezel, behind bars. Talk to him to get to know about the situation in Paterdomus. Drezel starts to tell you about the River Salve, and how it was blessed by Saradomin to prevent evil to pass over it. As the river is slowly being corrupted by the evil creatures, Drezel requests you to save the temple and restore Saradomin's presence over it. Drezel will tell you that he can't leave with the vampyre still there, and tells you that the water from the river might be able to temporarily seal the vampyre's tomb. Go back outside the temple, and climb down the ladder into the dungeon again. With the golden key and bucket, go through the gate where the Guardian was located earlier. After traversing the path, you will see some monuments. Study them; you will notice one of them has an iron key in it. Use the Golden Key on the monument to swap keys (If you "Take-from monument" a powerful force will prevent you from taking the key and you will lose 10% of your total hit points). Go to the well in the centre of the circle of monuments and fill your bucket with the water from the river. Saradomin's Blessing Now talk to Drezel again and he will bless the bucket of water that you filled earlier and give it back to you. Use it on the coffin to seal the vampyre. Drezel will then tell you to meet him in the dungeon. Go back to the monument room, and then go through the gate past it. You will find Drezel there. Talk to him and he will remind you that the river is still corrupted. You suggest using the power of a magical rock, the Rune Essence, to remove the Zamorakian magic. He tells you it might work, and that 50 Rune Essence may do it (Pure Essence will also work). When you bring the unnoted essence, talk to him again and give them to him. You can do it bit by bit, or you can also use a wicked hood; however, you need it to have a charge of at least 50 Rune Essence. Drezel will not take noted essence. When you have given Drezel all the essence, the river will be re-purified and the quest is complete! Rewards *1 Quest point *1,406 Experience *The blessed Wolfbane dagger *Talk to Historian Minas at the Varrock Museum to receive 5 Kudos and there will be an added Varrock Museum display of a werewolf *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music Unlocked * Mausoleum * Morytania Required for completing Completion of Priest in Peril is required for the following: *A Void Dance *All Fired Up *Animal Magnetism *Creature of Fenkenstrain *Desert Treasure *Garden of Tranquility *Haunted Mine *Nature Spirit *Recipe for Disaster/Freeing the Lumbridge Sage *Shades of Mort'ton *Wanted! *Morytania Tasks: **'Easy:' "Dislike-Anthrope" Trivia *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "No wonder Paterdomus Temple was unable to send a message to Varrock: there was a guardian, monks of Zamorak and even a vampyre in the way!" *When speaking to Juna after completing the quest, your character will say: "...but with Drezel's help I was able to purify the River Salve." *When you've killed Cerberus the temple guardian, in your quest journal it will say 'I can now go back to King Roald and claim my reward', since the player thinks that they have completed the task. *If you tried to attack the temple guardian after first returning to King Roald, it said: I'd better not make the King mad at me again! This no longer works, as the guardian disappears after you kill him. *Before the release of the Morytania Tasks on 27 March 2012, Priest in Peril used to be a requirement to enter Morytania, but this is no longer the case. The same update renamed the temple guardian to Cerberus and his replacement to Lycurgus. *In the monument room there are several gold items (pot, hammer, tinderbox, feather, needle and a candle) which you can take if you put the right item there, however you can't sell or use them and they're un-obtainable after the quest. *When you go into the monument room to swap your golden key for the iron one, you can see Drezel in the locked room beyond, despite the fact that he is still trapped in the room upstairs. *If you speak to King Roald after he gets mad at you, there will be a funny conversation this time. The King says, "Well hello there. What do you want? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY HAVEN'T YOU ENSURED THE BORDER TO MORYTANIA IS SECURE YET?" You say, "Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going... There's no need to shout..." King Roald answers, "NO NEED TO SHOUT??? Listen, and listen well, and see if your puny mind can comprehend this: if the border is not protected, then we are at the mercy of the evil beings that live in Morytania. Given that most of the inhabitants consider humans to be nothing more than over talkative snack foods, I would say that me shouting at you for your incompetence is the LEAST of your worries right now. NOW GO!" *When you give Pure Essence instead of Rune Essence to Drezel, the dialouge will still write you gave some Rune Essence to Drezel. es:Priest in Peril nl:Priest in Peril fi:Priest in Peril Category:Quests Category:Priest in Peril Category:Wikia Game Guides quests